icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnyboo50/iStart Over (Movie) Part 16
(Seattle Space Needle; Rainning heavily; on the highest point of the building) Sam: Hello? Hello? Hello?! Where is Buddy Butt and his dum sidekick the skinny mime. (Carly and Freddie appear) Carly: Hello, Sam. Sam: Yeah, yeah, Carly and Freddork, where's skinny and chubby bottoms with the free fat cakes?!! Carly: Umh, w-we were Buddy Butt and Mini Mime. Sam: Wait a minute, you two were butt head and makeup artist? Freddie: Y-You could say that. Sam: No wonder, Carly's boos aren't the size of gorillas! Carly: Feelings.... Sam: Then on that case I'm leaving, w-with my own boos! Carly: Wait! Sam! Stop! (Sam stops) Carly: Listen, we came here to tell you that nothing happened between Freddie, this boy right here! And me! Freddie: Yeah, nothing, despite all those fights in the past, I love you. Sam: I don't believe! (runs away towards the outside of the Space Needle) Carly & Freddie: Wait, Sam, stop! Carly: Okay we need to stop doing that! (both Carly and Freddie follows Sam outside the Needle) Freddie: Sam! Are you crazy?!! It's dangerously pouring out here and we're on the highest point of The Seattle Space Needle!! Sam: Ohh, rain, spain, I'm not letting no stinking rain stop me! Carly: But.... Sam: Oh but nothing carls! Freddie: Sam, I'm really in love with you! Sam: Yeah, right. Freddie: (comes near her) But... (hears a cracking noise) Carly: What is that? Sam: I have no id- (half of the space needle platform falls apart, causing Sam to lose her balance but barely manages to hang on the ranling; Freddie is on the same part of the broking platform with Sam, but safely far from her while Carly is safely near the door) Sam: (screams) AHHHHH!!!! Carly & Freddie: (screams) AHHHH!!!!!!!! (Meanwhile......) (Spencer and co. are inside the boat after the wave came across them) Spencer: Ohh, that was some massive wave. Gibby: I know, it manage to knock all the water out of my ears from the wave. Melanie: Oh mad my hair a total mess and my clothes are a total disaster. Gibby: Don't worry, you still look cute the way you are. Melanie: Awww, tummy bear! Gibby: Oh hottie bear! Spencer: Enough with the nicknames! Mrs. Benson: Onch, that wave gave me a headache. I will never go with you on boat ride trips!! Pam: Well, luckily, that wave gave me tons of fish. Plus, none of you can have none, except the small one. Gibby: Hey! W-Where's Guppy! Spencer: I don't see him! Pam: Maybe he's inside this face! (put hand through fish) ,Mrs. Benson: Spencer, chubby #2 is nether to be seen. Spencer: So, Guo, is no longer with us. Gibby: (cries) Guppy..... Melanie: (hugs Guppy) Oh Gibby...... Gibby: I'll never forget him as a brother and how he uses 'happy birthday' as his catch phrase. Guppy: Happy birthday! Gibby: It's like I can hear it one last time. Spencer: Wait, that is Guppy, right there on this deck nearby us. Guppy: (holding a bag) Happy birthday to you all! Gibby: Gup! You're alive! Guppy: I am?! I AM! Mrs. Benson: Wait, if this is a deck than we're..... Spencer: In Seattle!! Everyone: (shouts) YES!!! Spencer: Let's celebrate with some food. Guppy: In this bag there's fried crabs! Everyone: YEAH!!! Category:Blog posts